


Gaming Thought my Heart

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Games, Hacking, M/M, MMORPGs, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Nowadays, virtual MMORPGs are common. Especially medieval where swordsmen, archers, wizards, elves, dwarves, etc. mingle in enchanted realms full of challenges and lots of fun.The story is the same in Stammi Vicino, a game just released by the Feltsman gaming company, where Victor Nikiforov is the head of the development team and one of the game's most popular GMs. He has two characters: the official GM, a Knight level '?' of name GM_Nikiforov, used for in order in the game and a Swordsman level 33, of name Vicchan.No, no. It has nothing to do with the fact that he overheard one of his staff talking to another about his little dog named Vicchan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki!

Nowadays, virtual MMORPGs are common. Especially medieval where swordsmen, archers, wizards, elves, dwarves, etc. mingle in enchanted realms full of challenges and lots of fun.

The story is the same in Stammi Vicino, a game just released by the Feltsman gaming company, where Victor Nikiforov is the head of the development team and one of the game's most popular GMs. He has two characters: the official GM, a Knight level '?' of name GM_Nikiforov, used for in order in the game and a Swordsman level 33, of name Vicchan.

 _No, no._   _It has nothing to do with the fact that he overheard one of his staff talking to another about his little dog named Vicchan._

Stammi Viccino is a game with a peculiarity considered by many, interesting. The fact that players, from a certain level, can create their own events, can be something restricted (members of a party or Guild) as well as free.

Until last week, the game was in beta, where only a small select group of people might be able to test the game before its release. And only a few, like Victor himself in his GM character, continued to play after the release.

**Stammi Viccino - Basic (Levels 1-35)**

Today Vicchan, with long gray hair, enhanced heavy armor and a steel claymore on his back, joins a group of players who intend to invade the grotto of the first boss, the Minotaur, whose level is 35. He joins the party, anxious .

"Hey, rookie!" He notices the two swordsmen, members of the group talking to a black-haired boy wearing no armor and no wizard's outfit.

_In fact, it looks more like an NPC to me._

"No armor, no?"

"Y-yes! I do not wear armor. "

"So you're a wizard?"

"S-yes!"

"It's all right! Let's help you level up if you heal people. "

And then Victor notes that such a 'newbie' is not included in the party. Opening a system window, it stores both of their nicknames and decides to just watch for now.

"Come on!"

...

When the party's 3 members and the wizard enter the cave, they are attacked by skeletons (level 22), goblins (26) and demons (30). Even the wizard, whose name is Katsudon, conjure up all healing-field magic all the time, is not very effective since he is not participating in the party.

Suddenly, the group is undone and the two swordsmen flee the cave, abandoning them. They both hide. Katsudon conjures up a barrier.

" Cowards, "Katsudon says, breathing more relieved. "What are you going to do?"

"Continue. You can back off if you want. "Vicchan responds, worried about his half HP.

"Do you have potions?" Katsudon asks, beside him.

"Yes." Vicchan drinks one, retrieving his HP.

"OK. I made up my mind. "

Suddenly, Vicchan receives Katsudon's party notice. He accepts, surprised and when he looks at his name and level, he almost scares himself.

 **Katsudon**  Level 94

 **HP:**  123000/123000

 **MP:**  152000/152000

 **Vicchan**  Level 32

 **HP:**  1200/1200

 **MP:**  500/500

"Wait a minute! Level 94? "

"I've been playing since it came out in beta," Katsudon says, shrugging.

"And what is someone of such a high level doing here? Are not you aware that you will not receive XP, Money and items? "

"Originally, I did not plan to complete the cave again. They just asked me to deal with two cowardly swordsmen who influence other players to join them when they get here, to abandon those members alone. "Katsudon explains.

"And what made you change your mind?" Vicchan asks, surprised by what he hears.

"You." Katsudon just responds. "Let me take care of all the monsters. That way you'll be level up and ready to face the boss. "

And then, to Vicchan's surprise, Katsudon sends him a request for exchange. When he accepts, Yuuri passes him life potions, mana, stamina, and fortifications.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing." Katsudon smiles. "I just want to help you."

Vicchan accepts the exchange by arranging his inventory.

"Ready?" Katsudon asks, and Vicchan nods.

At this very moment, he notices that the magician is wearing a strange black outfit. On the right side, the shirt is long-sleeved with blue jewels going from shoulder to chest and a kind of long skirt that covers your entire right leg. On the left side, the shirt has no sleeve, leaving the shoulder outside, and wearing a long black glove that covers up the middle of the forearm. Following transparent details to the waist, where more stones stand out and go around to the back, followed by a pair of leggings and black boots.

"You ... this outfit ..." He stutters.

"We need to go," Katsudon says, running out of their hiding place.

Victor finds himself confused. After all, that black outfit belongs to one of the legends of the game, a character called 'Eros' who is known to be a solo, cheater and selfish player. Not someone who comes up on a floor much lower than their level, does not mind not receiving xp, money and items and would help other players like that.

Victor comes back to reality when he feels he has risen.  _What?!_   _He was in 22% experience when he entered the cave !_  In the map, Victor sees that Katsudon is already a little away from him. Grunting in Russian, he runs, picking up everything his teammate has left behind and approaches Katsudon, who already approaches various monsters.

 ** _\- Crossfire Shoot._**   ** _-_**  He recites and conjures a magic circle for light spells and from him, several 'bullets' advance towards the monsters, hitting them several times from afar and killing them.

"Hey, Katsudon! That's not fair! "Vicchan complains when he realizes that his companion has wings on his feet and is floating.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry. "He speaks, really sorry, and raises his left hand toward the other.  ** _\- Flyer Flin -_**

His magic circle appears on Vicchan's feet, which also gains wings.

"There's one more group of monsters left to finish this floor. Come on! "Katsudon says, already flying toward the last aisle.

Vicchan collects the items and advances.

"Katsudon, I want to face the monsters too!" He exclaimed, making the other smile.

"Do as you wish."

...

Vicchan, now level 37 and Katsudon are now at the big door leading to the Boss. When Vicchan reaches for the door, Katsudon stops him.

"Wait a little," he says, holding out his left hand to him. "I can defeat him alone, but I believe you want to fight him, too, do not you?"

"But of course!" Vicchan says, seriously.

"So let me give you buffs so you will not be taken aback," he says, holding out his left arm again.  ** _\- Barrier Jacket - Divine Energy - Physical Heal - Flyer Fin -_**

And then four magic circles appear in Vicchan, which gains boost in defense, attack, life and wings again.

"Hm. Perfect, "Katsudon says, smiling. "I'll let you face him, but if I see that the situation is not good, I will defeat him."

"Thank you." Vicchan says, opening the door.

He does not understand the reason for Katsudon's concern. When the minotaur emerges, Vicchan confronts him and takes four of his five lives when ...

"Shit," Katsudon cursed when the ground began to shake.

Suddenly, four new minotaurs appear, and Vicchan retreats, startled.

"What's going on?" He asks, noting that Katsudon is looking forward, hands outstretched as if typing something on a keyboard.

He tries to face the minotaurs, but 5 to 1 is complicated even with the buffs.

"Sorry I'm late. You can go back now. "He listens and looks at Katsudon, who now has a large magical circle spinning on top of him.

Suddenly, a full-sized circle appears on every minotaur, as if it were a target.

 ** _"Number of targets: 5."_**  Katsudon says.  ** _\- Stalight Breaker -_**

Suddenly, several rays of light gather in the great magical circle and a large cannon of light is fired five times, hitting the minotaurs and defeating them.

So they finish the grotto and Vicchan can now move on, having gone up another level 3 times and received one of the legendary items: The Minotaur Horn.

"Shit, he escaped again," Katsudon says, punching one of his hands with the other.

"What do you mean, Eros?" Vicchan asks, frowning at him.

Katsudon looks at him and smiles.

"I am and am not Eros," he replies. "Or rather, I was Eros."

_It was?_

"I ..." Vicchan notices that Katsudon hesitates to say something. "Nikiforov, someone is modifying the Stammi Viccino system, manipulating the phase settings and damaging several players. It's not me, I swear. It's the current Eros, or the son of a bitch who hacked my original account and is using his permissions to act freely in the game. "

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"Eros is GM of Stammi Viccino. I was a Stammi Viccino GM, along with you and Intoxicated, when the game was still in beta. But someone threw a virus into the Feltsman system at dawn a week ago. A virus capable of modifying account data active in the game, such as login and password. He got the Eros account and 5 more accounts that were active when I deactivated the server and declared emergency maintenance. Of course, I had to hack the accounts, back up the data, pass it on to their owners with new accounts and changed names, and delete the old accounts. I did almost the same thing with Eros, except I could not delete the account because it's a GM account. "

In fact, besides Victor, Stammi Viccino has two more GM's. Intoxicated, his friend Christophe Giacometti, who takes care of the graphic part of the games and someone who takes care of the system of Feltsman, who prefers to keep secret.

"So ... the Eros who became legend .."

"It was me," Katsudon replied, taking a deep breath.

"Solo player, selfish and cheater?"

"I'm a solo player too. And I can not deny that this account here is cheating. But I've never wanted to hurt anyone. "Katsudon replies. "Hmm, I need to go. Bye Bye."

"Wait!" Vicchan shouts, but Katsudon leaves the game.

With a sigh, he sends a friend request to the player, hoping he will accept or refuse when he returns to play. But to his surprise, he gets a system message saying:  **This character does not exist.**

"What? But how? "Vicchan asks, startled by what he reads.

He decides to go to new town and leave the game, because he has to go back to work. He decides to access Feltsman's internal data and check the list of company employees. In the engineering part of the system, he is faced with photos and information of 5 young adults:

**[Photograph]**

**Name**  : Celestino Ciadinni

 **Nationality**  : Italy

 **Position**  : Head of the System Engineering Team

**[Photograph]**

**Name:**  Jean-Jacques Leroy

 **Nationality:**  Canadian

 **Position:**  System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:**  Seug-Gil Lee

 **Nationality:**  South Korea

 **Position:**  System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:**  Phichit Chulanont

 **Nationality:**  Thai

 **Position:**  System Engineer

**[Photograph]**

**Name:**  Yuuri Katsuki

 **Nationality:**  Japanese

 **Position:**  System Engineer

...

Victor recalls that the last two are the two officials from whom he heard the name 'Vicchan'. But back to the list, it is clear that one of the five is Katsudon, as he himself had revealed. And in fact, it reminds you to read read in a report on an emergency maintenance last week, but just that. Victor looks at the photo of the Japanese, and frowns, approaching the screen.

"Oh!" He says, his eyes widening. "He looks like a pig."

"Thanks?" Someone says, right behind him, making him scream and jump in fright.

To Victor's surprise, there's the Japanese from the photo, looking at him with ...

"I came to bring the system reports." He puts a tablet on Victor's desk. "Excuse."

And he leaves the place silently.

"You really are an idiot in calling the crush of almost every hog company employee." Yuri Plisetsky, one of the developers of the game, talks about his other, scaring him as well.

"What's the matter with you to keep scaring me like this ... Wait, crush? Almost everyone? "Victor's eyes widened in surprise.

"  _Da,_  " the young Russian responds sullenly. "But he is very shy and usually has anxiety and panic attacks when under pressure."

"Oh," Victor just says, getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Yuri asks, folding his arms.

"I'll try to apologize to him," Victor replies, looking at him seriously.

"Good luck then." The young Russian also retired, leaving Victor alone.

...

"Phichit, may I ask you for two favors?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, approaching his best friend.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?" Phichit asks, surprised.

After all Yuuri is not to ask for favors.

"Can you handle the reports from now on?" Yuuri asks, clasping his hands tentatively. "And ... I need to go."

"No problem, Yuuri." Phichit nods. "Are you having a panic attack?"

"Not the big ones. I'll be fine, "Yuuri responds, smiling despite the sad look. "I'm already used."

"Yuuri?" Phichit asks, staring at him frowning.

"Is nothing. See you later, Phi. "

And Yuuri picks up his things, leaving the place. In the bathroom, he stands, and leans against the wall, beginning to cry.

"I'm not a pig," he says, shaking. "I'm sorry. Don't. Stop."

And without him noticing, someone tries to open the door.

...

_Why is the bathroom locked?_

**_"I'm not a pig._ ** **I'm sorry. Don't. Stop _ **.** "_**

Victor then hears a trembling voice on the inside and widens his eyes.

"Katsuki?" He asks, knocking on the door.

**_"It hurts."_ **

"Katsuki, open the door!"

 ** _"Stop._**   ** _It hurts!_**   ** _Ugh! "_**

"Who's there with you, Katsuki ?!"

**_"Everyone."_ **

Victor frowns and takes a deep breath.  _Okay, the health of one of your employees is more important than a simple door._   _Thank goodness that those dance and martial arts classes gave her strong legs to the point of breaking a door ... that way!_

And with a precise kick, the door opens hard and hits the wall, startling the Japanese that Victor finds crouched on the other side, shaking and crying. He approaches the Japanese, who looks around in terror.

"Why do you insist on calling me a pig? Fat whale? "He asks, and Victor gets scared.

"I'm sorry!" He says, kneeling down and hugging the Japanese. "I'm sorry, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Hmm." The Japanese just rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

...

"Did you break the bathroom door with a kick?"

"Katsuki was having a panic attack! What could I do?"

"Oh. And did he calm down? "

"Yes. He ended up sleeping in my arms. "

"He what? What did you do?"

"I just apologized for saying he looks like a pig."

"I see."

"Yakov! What's his problem! "

"He is someone whose mind returns to childhood where he suffered direct bullying in school. That traumatized him and to this day he suffers the consequences. "

"this is sad. But why did you hire someone like that? "

"Because he created the system that Stammi Viccino currently uses. Alone."

"He what?"


	2. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to do this quest alone?" A female mage of long black hair asks, as he picks up the poster.
> 
> "Yes. It should not be difficult. "Vicchan responds, determined.
> 
> "Hmm." She walks away, leaving him alone.
> 
> ...
> 
> Should not it be difficult? It sounds like a bad joke. After all who would guess that these dragons are together?
> 
> After dying twice and losing XP and money, Victor decides to disengage from the game.

Game 2

**Scheduled System Maintenance for 12/17/2017**

_Dear players, we regret to inform you that it will be impossible to log in the game Stammi Viccino from 0am to 06am (New York time) on 17 December._   _In this maintenance, we will be adapting the game for Christmas, so wait for news!_

_Thank you for your preference._

_Feltsman Companies._

**~ x ~**

_Great._   _Everything that was said at last week's meeting about the Christmas event will be put into play now_  . Victor is pleased with his team and Chris's team who have done a great job in planning and designing the Christmas event. The players do not know what lies ahead.

The only thing that was strange in such a meeting was the fact that Chulanont was the spokesperson for the engineering team, a role that until recently was Yuuri Katsuki, who despite being shy and sometimes stuttering, gave his opinion about the objectives of the meeting. At this meeting he just looks down.

**...**

At the same time, in the engineering section of the system, Yuuri Katsuki, Phichit Chulanont, JJ Leroy, Seug-gil Lee and Celestino Ciadinni work to update the game for the event. At Katsuki's desk, there is a laptop also connected to the Feltsman company's data network, filtering the commands typed in by the 5 and throwing them into the system. Thanks to this, it can identify that someone of the 5 is writing commands to corrupt event data.

"Oh, what a mess!" He complains, and the other four think it's about maintenance.

But in fact it is about the hacker who is trying to manipulate the system he created.

...

"Good work, everyone!" Celestino says, releasing access to the game.

"I want to sleep ~!" Phichit says, yawning.

"My body hurts!" JJ whimpers, stretching.

"Katsuki, can you check the result?" Celestino asks, and the Japanese smiles.

"Yes sir."

"What? More work for him? "Seung-Gil asks, frowning.

"It's all right. i just need to check the commands typed and the connectivity with the game. "Yuuri speaks, looking at them.

"Okay, we'll be back later." Phichit speaks, waving to his friend.

**...**

"Is it my impression or does Katsuki not sleep?" Leroy asks, frowning.

"He sleeps, yes." Phichit says, seriously. "Only nobody notices."

**...**

When the four leave, Yuuri gets up and locks the door. He takes the virtual reality glasses and the plug on the laptop, entering Stammi Viccino and logging in. Soon he puts on the glasses and closes his eyes.

**...**

**Be welcome!**

_From today until December 30, Stammi Viccino is in home mode!_   _All cities are decorated, stores have Christmas items to decorate their homes and guilds._   _You can buy free Santa clothes at our cash shop and if you are logged in between 8 pm and midnight on December 25th, you will automatically attend the gift exchange event!_   _In this event, you can send your friends any item in your inventory as gifts and receive a special gift from the Feltsman team!_   _Have fun!_

**...**

Victor smiles as he reads the message. The engineering team did a good job. He remembers the Japanese, whom he helped two weeks ago and who seems to be avoiding him, and that makes him sigh.

"Why did I say that? I'm so stupid. "

_And he's so cute!_

"Ah, better check out the game." He speaks, logging in as 'Vicchan' and putting on his glasses, blinking as he gets plugged into the game.

...

**Stammi Viccino - Intermediary (Levels 35 - 70)**

"Oh my God!" Vicchan exclaims as he sees the city all festooned. "Is perfect."

He walks the streets, admiring all around. Christmas trees of all sizes, bells, garlands, snow, all Christmas. Even some players are already wearing Santa clothes! And BGM was traded for Christmas songs.

A large screen in the middle of the city shows images of the others, also decorated for Christmas. An interesting idea, Vicchan thinks, for players who want to see how the cities are without having to move to them. But that was not commented on at the meeting, which makes him deduce that it was Yuuri Katsuki's idea.

Vicchan, level 43, decides to make new quests. For this, it goes in the administrative building of guilds, where the most complicated quests are exposed. One catches his eye.

**...**

**Mission Name:**  Kill the Twin Dragons

 **Location:**  Hills of Oblivion

 **Required Level:**  40+

 **Reward:**  5,000 gold coins

**...**

"Are you going to do this quest alone?" A female mage of long black hair asks, as he picks up the poster.

"Yes. It should not be difficult. "Vicchan responds, determined.

"Hmm." She walks away, leaving him alone.

**...**

_Should not it be difficult?_   _It sounds like a bad joke._   _After all who would guess that these dragons are together?_

After dying twice and losing XP and money, Victor decides to disengage from the game.

**~ x ~**

December 25th arrives, and as the hours pass, the servers begin to fill. Victor logs in, heading for the city. He opens his Quests window and groans at the sight of the two dragons.

"Oh!" He listens and turns his face to the right, seeing the girl from before.

"Hello," he says, waving.

"Did you complete Quest?" She asks, approaching him.

"No. It's hard to do alone. "He responds, depressed.

"Oh!" She exclaims in surprise. "Were you really alone? I thought you had a Party. "

"I thought I could do it." he says, depressed.

"So here." She speaks, adding him as a friend and requesting Party. "I can help you. I'm not doing anything at all. "

"Really?" He asks her in surprise.

She nods, smiling when he accepts the invitations.

...

 **K TSU**  Level 94

 **HP:**  123000/123000

 **MP:**  152000/152000

 **Vicchan**  Level 43

 **HP:**  4200/4200

 **MP:**  630/630

"Level 94?"

"I've been playing since the beta." She smiles, embarrassed.

_Wait, did not somebody say the same thing?_

"Let's go?" She asks, tilting her face and looking at him.

"Okay." Vicchan says, leaving town with her.

 ** _\- Axel Flin -_**  He hears the girl recite and is surprised to see her using wings. "That will be much faster!

And she points to him, reciting the same spell and making him also have wings.

"Thank you." He speaks, smiling at her, who just nods.

**...**

**_\- Barrier Jacket - Divine Energy - Physical Heal - Flyer Fin -_ **

Vicchan finds himself being buffed and something in those techniques is strange to him. Deja vú?

"As my level is high, I can lure the dragons and you get them from behind." She speaks, already entering their nest.

Vicchan takes a deep breath and follows her, seeing that the dragons are looking at her, which is halfway there. He sees her with outstretched hands, as if typing something, and frowns.  _That feeling again?_

**~ x ~**

At that moment in the System Engineering room, Yuuri Katsuki is awake, typing something on the computer in front of him. He then presses enter, laughing, just as a beep appears on his laptop, making him frown. He then notices that someone is trying to put commands on the system and his laptop is filtering because he forgot to close the program. He lets out a sigh.

"Tsk."

**...**

"Tsk." K TSU says, holding up his hand. "Sorry, change of plans."

"Than you ..." Vicchan begins, but stops to see her aiming at the dragon with more HP.

"Focus on the other one," she says, frowning. _ **\- Divine Buster -**_

Suddenly a great ray of light rises, striking the dragon in full, piercing it and killing it. She then snorted both again.

"Get him!" She screams, targeting the dragon again.

**...**

With his attention on the notebook, he begins to read the unfiltered commands. Commands that intend to corrupt the schedule of the Christmas event. Yuuri uses his laptop to see the list of active computers in that locked room and soon has his answer. Your friend's PC, Phichit Chulanont. He turns it off right there, 's something wrong there.

**...**

Vicchan defeats the dragon and both rise level. K TSU accepts the dropped items and sends Vicchan a gift.

"Merry Christmas," she says, smiling. "And happy birthday, Nikiforov."

Vicchan is frightened and sees her dislocate. He searches for K TSU and sees that she has disappeared from her friends list. Searching, he gets the same message as Katsudon:  **This character does not exist ..**

"K TSU was Katsudon. It was Eros, "he says, surprised. "She dropped tips all the time and I did not realize!"

He opens the present and raises his eyebrows.

katsukidon_y

_An email address?_

...

Yuuri removes his glasses and stands up, going to his friend's CPU. In it, he observes a bluetooth antenna connected via USB.

"I see." He just says, pulling out the device and going to his locker, grabbing a bag of sandwiches and orange juice, and another laptop with a sticker on the top. Sitting at the desk, he turns on the laptop and connects the device. Putting his legs crossed on the table and sipping his breakfast, he watches first hand his laptop copy all data from the device and the shared device, at the same time a virus corrupts the two. He smiles, because soon enough he will know who is the bastard who wants to damage his 'son'. On his first laptop, he opens his e-mail and sees a message from v-nikiforov and reads.

_Yuuri Katsuki?_

He answers.

 _Yes it's me._   _I was Katsudon, K TSU and Eros._

Victor answers.

_Why did you give me your e-mail?_

Yuuri looks at the other laptop and opens a smile.

 _Remember what I told you when I was Katsudon?_   _Who had anyone trying to modify the Stammi Viccino system?_   _He tried again._   _And this time, he tried to transfer a virus with the gifts given by the system._   _I had to cancel this part of the event temporarily to repair that part and thus launch in the game._   _I decided to keep in touch with you as a precaution._   _If you need help, you can ask for it here._

**...**

Midnight, Yuuri watches the system distribute a special ring that gives twice the XP to the logged accounts. This ring will be in the system until the 30th. In the game, Vicchan receives the quest reward and decides to split with Kasuki the next time they meet.


End file.
